


Introducing: The Grocer

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Comedy, Lapdance, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, comedy?, stripper yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: Idk what Japanese strip clubs are like, but I'm assuming the persona ones are different.





	Introducing: The Grocer

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what Japanese strip clubs are like, but I'm assuming the persona ones are different.

_ > You sit down at the black table in the back. You sigh and start to twiddle your thumbs. As the stripper platform stays woefully unlit. _

 

The neon lights changed Souji’s iconic gray hair into a dark blue. The lights itself only gave a rough outline of the black tables, crumb littered carpet, and a general outline of each patron. The scent of tobacco and vomit stayed firm in this place no matter how hard the manager tried to remove it with cheap air freshener. The last round of strippers already stripped and an intermission before the final round starts. Probably so the workers could get their lap dances, blowjobs, and handies done quickly so they can clock out with minimal offers of prostitution as humanly possible in this place. Souji sighs as tries to coax the last bits of whiskey out of his (maybe?) glass cup before woefully leaving his perfect spot to get another glass.

 

This is the spot where you can get the tiniest glance of the Grocer’s face, specifically the sharp outline of the jaw and the signs of thin lips. It’s kept Souji around this place for many of a night, just wondering what was the face of the stripper used to chase off the drunk patrons with his gangly body that has bones jutting and the saddest pube trail known to man, instead of doing actual work as a criminal lawyer. Yet here he is staring at the dark platform waiting for the Grocer to show. 

 

_ >You look at the man at the bar and sigh as you order a new drink and inquire about a lapdance. Your feet are shaky from the anticipation of a lapdance. _

 

“ A lapdance, Eh?” The bartender puffs out cigarette smoke while pouring another glass, some ashes fall into the drink. “ Well all you gotta do is just tell me who ya want and after this set of strippers then I’ll get you in a room.” 

 

“ I want the Grocer.” To that, the tender nearly spits his cigarette out as he cackles loudly. 

 

“ Good choice kid good choice, now stop making me laugh and tell me who ya want.” 

 

“ No, I really want him. I want to see his face and I figure that’s the only way I’ll be able to do it.”

 

“ Hm,” the middle-aged man squints at him before shaking his head, “ Alright I’ll get you him, hell I’ll even let you take the schmuck home if ya want.”

 

“ Thank you.” Souji pays for the drink without even taking it back to his seat. Luckily, as soon as he sits down in the nick of time. Bright lights illuminate the stage making the steel platform become almost mirror-like and the poles to glimmer with the glitter from previous strippers. Loud bass heavy music blares on the speakers causing everyone’s heart to sync in rhythm with the beat. The silver curtains draw just enough to show the outline of a man walking out from the back of the wall, but not enough for the lights to seep through to the backstage and make the outline colored. 

 

Raggedy sneakers squeak along the walkway as a man dressed in work clothes and apron reminiscent of Junes walks to the first sweaty glitter pole and patches onto the top. The man uses his free hand to undo the apron’s back knot before shrugging it off to reveal the shirt underneath is gutted to show off the rib bones of the Grocer. Souji’s cock stirs a little as his mind starts to imagine his hands tearing off the rest of the cut up shirt before moving onto the jeans, all while he kissed and nipped the man’s body. 

 

_ > You look in awe as the masked man swings around the pole rapidly, but somehow keeping the bag on tightly. Maybe it’s tied around the ears or chin. Maybe it’s a headband that the wearer painstakingly placed in his hair to stop it from moving. You figure that you’ll just have to wait until the lapdance to find out. _

 

The man stops and heads to the next pole once the first round of drunks stumble out in disgust or laugh until they’ve pissed their pants and are forced to leave to save their sober selves the embarrassment. Souji’s body shivers at the sight of the man slowly taking off his jeans, almost tauntingly, and the act causes small droplets of sweat to form around Souji’s covered forehead.

 

_ > You almost gasp out loud once you saw his man thong. You believe the Junes jingle is on it judging by the large green bubble lettered ‘EVERYDAY’S GREAT’ that lines the side you can see with little yellow stars bordering the lettering.  _

 

The striping continues until the male is on the end platform gripping the drenched pole swinging about. It’s here that Souji catches another faint glimpse of the youthful face that he craves. The final set of drunks leave and the tender signals the stripper to head off to the lapdance room once off stage. Souji stands and quickly rushes to the curtained off room the tender is standing near. 

 

“ Don’t rape the kid and don’t touch, or else I’m thorwing you out.” Souji nods firmly as he walks inside and sits on the plush navy loveseats. A few moments later the Grocer skitters in form another curtain. He carefully mounts Souji and starts to adjust himself.

 

“Could you please take off your bag?” Souji slides his hands underneath his legs to ensure that he won’t touch the scrawny stripper.

The other male places a hand inside the bag and pulls the thin string out. Then he flicks it off to reveal his messy brown hair and eyes. Souji’s jaw dropped at the sight of the perfect nose and cheekbones.

 

“Wow. I’m that ugly that you literally dropped your jaw.”

 

“ No no you’re beautiful….Grocer?” He cautiously gives his stage name. 

 

“ It’s Yosuke Hana- Wait Alright what joke is this?” He turns and shouts the last part of the sentence to the bartender behind them. 

 

“ Better believe it, babe!” The man calls back. Yosuke Hana-something turns and looks at Souji with wide eyes.

 

“ I was just wanted to see your face, and get to know you, and well maybe ask you on a date,” Souji mutters as he looks down at the Junes panties, they really do have the logo. 

 

“ What the hell? A fucking date? With someone you never saw the face of?” Yosuke leans forward to look to see the authenticness of Souji’s request.

 

_ > You feel sweat bead on your head as he looks at every flaw on your face. For some reason, you decide to tell him about your career. Now he definitely thinks you want him to fuck you or be his sugar baby.  _

 

“ Shit man sure. Give me your number and we can talk later.”

 

_ >You felt the side of the chair as you flopped to the side in relief; as you realize that your hand laid on his thigh. You quickly give him your number as the bartender grabs you by the scruff of your collar and drags you to the back before throwing you out. You know you’ll have to wash the back door vomit and day old food for his date. But at the moment you’re too happy to care. _


End file.
